O dia em que perdi você!
by Ray Higurashi
Summary: Será que ao perder alguem, mudamos nossa perssonalidade? Mudamos nosso jeito de ser?Sasuke está confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo, será que ele dará um jeito na situação?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, mais a fic é totalmente minha e da Najela!

**O Dia em que perdi você**

- NÃO! Como pude, eu fui fraco e não os defendi...

Dizia um pequeno garoto que aparentava ter uns 8 anos de idade, estava desnorteado, não pode salvar seus pais da morte, seu nome!? Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hum!? O que!?, droga outro pesadelo – ele dizia colocando a mão na cabeça, estava assustado mas não queria demonstrar. O garoto de cabelos negros, agora aparentava ter uns 12 anos de idade, era lindo, mas frio, pois só pensava em uma coisa, vingança.

- Vou matá-lo! Por tudo aquilo que ele me fez – Ele disse quase que sussurrando, ainda permanecia com a mão na cabeça. O garoto então se deita novamente e adormece.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Hei! Sasuke-kun! Dizia uma linda menina de cabelos rosados, aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, era muito extrovertida e amostrada, pelo que parecia, ela o amava.

- "Ah! Não, ela de novo!" pensava ele com cara de sério. Não gostava muito que a garota ficasse o tempo todo em sua cola.

- Ohayou! Chega naruto coçando o olho, estava morrendo de sono, afinal eram 5:00 da manhã e ainda estava escuro!

- Ohayou Naruto! Dizia sakura.

Kakashi sensei estava atrasado novamente e a equipe 7 irritada.

- Ohayou pessoal! Dizia kakashi com sua carinha de bobo!

- Nem venha, kakashi-sensei, já estamos aqui desde 5:00 da manhã e é agora que você chega! - Dizia Naruto escandalosamente apontando para seu sensei, que permanecia do mesmo jeito.

- É isso ai! Confirmava Sakura que também estava irritada, afinal já eram 6:30 da manhã!

- Ah.. Bem, é que eu estava a caminho, mais ai apareceu um dos ninjas que cuidam do zoológico (e tem zoológico em konoha? xD) dizendo que os animais fugiram ai...

- MENTIROSO! Diziam Sakura e Naruto apontando para o sensei que ficou parado com uma enorme gota na cabeça sem dizer nada. Sasuke apenas olhava a cena achando tudo ridículo como sempre.

- Então! Qual a missão de hoje sensei? Perguntava Naruto animado com a nova missão, não recebiam uma já algum tempo, e ele estava ansioso.

- Teremos que ir ao país do vento proteger um cliente, por causa de suas jóias, que são herança de família, e muito valiosas, vários ninjas estão atrás dele. Explicava Kakashi aos três que ouviam atentos.

Após explicar a missão aos três, partiram imediatamente para o país do vento.

No caminho, Sakura andava entre Sasuke e Naruto, Kakashi andava um pouco atrás dos três lendo seu livrinho.

Sakura então se agarra no braço de Sasuke e continua andando. Sasuke fica um pouco irritado com a ação da garota, não gostava de quando ela fazia aquilo, mais ele não reclamou, continuou andando sem dar a mínima atenção a Sakura.

Naruto ao ver a sena fica emburrado e sai andando na frente...

A viagem era longa e levaria uns três dias até chegarem no lugar da missão.

Após andarem por horas, naruto começa a reclamar.

- Ahh! Estou com fome!!! Reclamava Naruto com a mão na barriga.

- Já sabemos Naruto! Essa é a 11ª vez que você diz isso! Dizia Sakura, que já havia largado de Sasuke, para a alegria dele.

- Mais eu to com muita fome!!! – Resmungava Naruto.

- Tenha paciência Naruto, assim que acharmos um lugar para comer agente para! Disse Kakashi tentando acalmar o garoto que reclamava de fome.

Sasuke já estava cansado de ouvir as reclamações de Naruto, então ele pegou sua mochila e começou a procurar algo lá dentro, até encontrar um onigiri.

- Toma! E para de reclamar! - Disse Sasuke entregando o onigiri a Naruto.

- Ah! Obrigado Sasuke!!! - Disse Naruto pegando o onigiri e comendo em uma só mordida.

Continuaram andando, até acharem um pequeno mercado. Naruto ainda reclamava de fome. O onigiri de Sasuke não fora o suficiente, pelo que parecia.

- Vou até ali comprar alguns ramens para fazermos mais tarde. - Disse Kakashi indo em direção ao mercado.

- Fazer mais tarde?? Eu quero Agora sensei! - Disse Naruto correndo atrás de seu sensei, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos.

Sakura não tirava os olhos de Sasuke.

O garoto que ela tanto adimirava, nem dava ligava para ela, só estava calmo, olhando as nuvens.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer para ele, queria conversar, mas ele não era muito de conversa.

Ficaram ali, sem se nem uma palavra por um tempo, até que sakura se lembrou de uma linda canção que sua mãe sempre cantara para ela.

Ela começa a cantar baixinho, para que ninguém a ouvisse, o único que podia ouvi-la era Sasuke.

O garoto dono de olhos negros, nunca havia ouvido sua doce voz, ficou impressionado, ao vela cantar tão docemente.

- "Essa é a mesma Sakura?"- Ele se pergunta em pensamento.

Deixou seus pensamentos de lado, e só voltou o olhar ao céu. Permaneceu de olhos fechados, ouvindo a garota cantar.

Ao acabar a musica, Sakura percebe que Sasuke a estava ouvindo.

- Sua voz... É tão linda... - Disse ele quase que inaudivelmente.

Sakura fica paralisada e levemente ruborizada por alguns segundos, não esperava aquelas palavras vindas de Sasuke. Não havia escutado errado, tinha certeza de ter ouvido aquelas palavras. Não sabia o que fazer.

Olhou para sasuke que continuava com seus olhos fechados, mas agora estava com sua cabeça baixa, parecia querer escutar mais... Ouvir mas um pouco de sua maravilhosa voz!

Sakura então levanta a cabeça olhando para o céu, cruza suas mãos, fecha os olhos e começa a cantar novamente.

Sasuke continua do mesmo jeito, estava adorando ouvi-la cantar, sua voz era calma e doce, era como a voz de um anjo, se existissem teriam essa voz, ele pensava.

Sakura só parou de cantar quando ouviu os gritos vindos de Naruto. Ele e kakashi já havian comprado o ramen e estavam voltando.

Sasuke gostaria muito de ouvi-la cantar um pouco mais, mas sabia que a garota não iria cantar com Naruto e Kakashi ali.

Depois de já terem comido, Naruto enchido a barriga e parado de reclamar, todos andaram o dia inteiro a procura da vila da nuvem.

Anoiteceu e eles montam a barraca para dormir!

Naruto, é o primeiro a começar a roncar, Sakura entra na barraca para fazer o mesmo que o amigo loiro, Kakashi diz que vai dar um pequena volta e já retorna, enquanto Sasuke, está deitado olhando o lindo céu, límpido e enluarado daquela noite!

Ele passa horas olhando para o céu, quando o sono começa a surgir, e ele aos poucos adormece.

- AHHHH!

Um grito ecoa, e sasuke imediatamente acorda!

Levanta assustado e ao olhar para os lados, vê que Naruto está no chão ferido e coberto por sangue! Kakashi que estava de cabeça deitado por sobre um tronco de árvore e parecia estar inconsciente!

-'O que houve?' - Se pergunta o mais jovem dos Uchiha!

Ele logo lembra-se de Sakura, olha para os lados a procura dela e não a encontra, imediatamente ele começa a entrar mais na floresta a procura da amiga integrante da equipe.

- O que está havendo, como isso aconteceu sem eu ter acordado! - Dizia ele, estava confuso, não entendia o que se passava ali!

* * *

_E ai gostaram, espero que sim, pois essa é um fic escrita por mim, é claro,e pela najela, não cansamos de fazer fc's XD_

_Agora que leu a fic, de _**GO**_ ali embaixp ._

_Kissus e até o próximo cap!_


	2. Capítulo 2 As lágrimas de um Uchiha

**As lágrimas de um Uchiha**

Entrava mais e mais na floresta, com a esperança de encontrar Sakura ainda viva, mas esta esperança tem fim ao encontrá-la nos braços de alguém. Sakura estava coberta de sangue, ao ver aquilo ele sente um enorme aperto no coração e cai de joelhos olhando para ela.

Ele então estreita os olhos para ver quem a segurava, ao levantar a cabeça Sasuke viu um homem com o rosto tampado, não com uma máscara que nem da ambu, nem como uma de Kakashi, o homem tinha faixas enroladas pelo rosto, só com apenas duas aberturas para os olhos e com as faixas todas ensangüentadas, devido a luta contra Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura.

Sasuke estava paralisado olhando aquela cena, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido e ele não havia acordado. O homem olhou para Sasuke com um sorriso que era coberto pelas faixas em seu rosto, pegou sua espada e a cravou no peito de Sakura. Sasuke continuava de joelhos, queria se mexer, mas não conseguia, estava completamente paralisado e em estado de choque.

- Mais uma vez, Sasuke, você foi fraco. Não pode proteger aqueles que mais ama. – Dito isso, o Homem jogou o cadáver de Sakura no chão.

Com medo Sasuke continuara paralisado, mais ver sakura ali caída no chão o fez despertar, levantou-se furiosamente e correu em direção ao homem, com uma kunai, como única arma, tentou cortar a garganta do mesmo, sem sucesso.

O homem sem esforço algum, deteve o ataque de sasuke...

- É talvez você ainda esteja muito fraco, não me fez nem um arranhão, até aquele seu amiginho com o demônio dentro de si, me deu um soco que está doendo até agora. Você ainda não merece ser um de nós. - Disse ele, enquanto prendia o braço de sasuke atrás das costas e apontava a kunai do garoto contra ele mesmo.

- Espero que depois dessa lição você fique mais forte, por que pode acreditar que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou voltar para te buscar, Uchiha Sasuke - Depois de dizer isso o homem simplesmente sumiu.

Deixando ali um Sasuke atordoado, com medo, confuso e triste. O mais jovem dos Uchiha não se agüentou em pé, e caiu sentado no chão, ainda não acreditara no que tinha acabado de acontecer, todos os membros de sua equipe, ou melhor, sua família, estavam mortos, tudo tinha acontecido de novo.

E Sasuke só pôde chorar...

Algumas horas se passaram e sasuke decidira ir em frente, pegou Sakura delicadamente e a levou até onde Kakashi e Naruto se encontravam. Colocou os três juntos e os enterrou para que pelo menos pudessem descansar e paz.

Ficou ali parado, fitando a cena, seus companheiros mortos e ele ali, mais uma vez o único sobrevivente. Deitou-se no mesmo lugar onde havia adormecido antes, estava tão cansado e atordoado, que virou para o lado e o sono tomou conta de seu corpo.

No dia seguinte Sasuke acorda com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto, ele coloca o braço em frente aos olhos e começa a abri-los, assim q se acostuma com a claridade ele se senta. Começa a se lembrar do ocorrido na noite anterior, e em pouco tempo começa a chorar.

- Sasuke-kun... O que houve? – Pergunta uma garota se aproximando do mesmo.

Sasuke imediatamente olha na direção da garota.

- Sa-Sakura? – pergunta ele entre soluços.

- O que houve Sasuke? – Pergunta ela preocupada com o garoto.

Ele não responde, apenas se levanta e vai em direção a ela de cabeça baixa.

- Sasuke, por que está chorando? – Ela estava cada vez mais preocupada, nunca havia visto ele chorar.

Ele para em frente a ela e a encara ainda chorando.

- Sasuke?

Então ele a abraça fortemente chorando.Sakura ficou surpresa com a atitude do companheiro de equipe, Sasuke nunca fizera aquilo antes.

Sakura só o correspondeu, sem entender muita coisa.

- Pensei ter... Perdido você - Ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, estava surpresa e confusa. Porque Sasuke estava daquele jeito, nunca o viu chorar antes, e porque ele dissera aquilo a ela?

- Você... É muito importante pra mim... Não quero te perder... Nunca! – Continuou sussurrando no ouvi dela e a abraçando cada vez mais forte.

Sakura ficava cada vez mais surpresa com a atitude do amigo.

Naruto chegou logo em seguida e ficou surpreso com a sena que vira.

- Hei, Dobe! Solte a Sakura-chan! - Disse ele fazendo cara de poucos amigos.

Ao ouvir a voz de Naruto Sasuke se assutou, se soltou do abraço de Sakura e olhou para o amigo.

- "Será que estou ficando louco? Não, aquilo foi muito real, para ter sido mentira!" - Pensava ele ainda assustado

- Hei! Sasuke. O que foi? Pare de me encarar desse jeito – Dizia Naruto

Procurando alguma explicação para a reação do amigo Naruto olhou para Sakura, a Haruno estava com os olhos molhados e um pouco ruborizada, ao Notar o reação de Naruto, apenas balançou a cabeça indicando que não intendia o que se passava.

- O que houve com vocês, estava esperando vo... - Dizia kakashi quando fora interrompido.

- Não, deve ser algum Genjutsu. - Dizia Sasuke enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça – Kai! - Gritou ele tentando se livrar. Mais fora inútil

- Hei! Sasuke estah louco? - Perguntava Kakashi – Nós não estamos em um genjutsu.

- Não é possível – Continava ele – o que aconteceu ontem foi real, eu tenho certeza! - Insistia...

* * *

Voltei!!! nem demorei muito né?? x3

bem, mais um cap, esperamos eu a a Nájela que você, meu caro leitor, tenho gostado desse cap...

você não deve estar entendendo muita coisa, é não é pra entender mesmo x3 vamos revelar só no próximo cap ;3

Bye! e deêm **GO!**


End file.
